1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing film, a method of manufacturing the polarizing film, and an image display apparatus using the polarizing film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing films are placed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell of a liquid crystal display apparatus as a typical image display apparatus, the placement being attributable to an image-forming mode of the apparatus. For example, the below-indicated method has been proposed as a method of manufacturing the polarizing film (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-338329). A laminate having a resin substrate and a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA)-based resin layer is stretched, and is then subjected to a dyeing treatment so that the polarizing film may be formed on the resin substrate. According to such method, a polarizing film having a small thickness is obtained. Accordingly, the method has been attracting attention because of its potential to contribute to thinning of an image display apparatus in recent years. However, the polarizing film obtained by such method is poor in external appearance, and sufficient display characteristics may not be obtained in the case of using the polarizing film in an image display apparatus.